Andrea Marquez
Andrea Marquez is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Andrea, 42 years of age, is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. She is a black-haired woman of medium sized build and height. She has green pearl earrings and wears lipstick. She sports a typical Chief of Police uniform which consists of a deep blue coat with badge aplenty, stars on the shoulders, and two pockets at the front as well as a deep blue office skirt. She is also wearing a white shirt underneath her unbuttoned coat. Other than that, she wears a white pearl necklace. It is known that Andrea's favorite animal is panther and her favorite dish is sushi. She is known to be a workaholic, but is also known to be nurturing to others as well as being independent. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Marquez In the opening cutscene of the first case of Pacific Bay, the player arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters, with Chief Marquez, delighted to have the player in her team, warmly welcoming the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force right after introducing herself. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight were assigned to be the player's partners in their investigations. As Frank was currently on an anger management course, Andrea first introduced the newly recruited Amy to the player. She then suggested Amy to kick things off by showing her brand new partner the local landmarks. Amy excitingly agreed and both the player and Amy went off to Sunny Beach. Introducing Frank , where the car crash took place.]] In the next case, Andrea first congratulated the player for solving their first murder investigation successfully. She then informed the player that Frank had returned and, as Frank walked inside, told the player to ignore the fact that Frank looked like "a bit of a slob" as he was still a great detective deep inside. Frank showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Shortly after, Chief Marquez introduced the player to Frank, who offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The two then went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific street racing crash and thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. Dealing with Inner Chaos After having dealt with the murder investigation of a Chinese immigrant, the return of an anarchist organization known as Inner Chaos made Chief Marquez worried sick as she believed the anarchists would pose a possible threat to the Pacific Bay PD in the near future. Following that, after the close of the murder investigation of an ex-con, a typical Inner Chaos vandalism led the team to confirm the return of Fredo Mancini, much to Chief Marquez's dismay as she realized Fredo was the same old troublesome leader of Inner Chaos whom she had the displeasure of dealing with in the past. vandalized Sue Xiong's shop at the bazaar, hanging up a banner which would ultimately lead to the shocking revelation.]] Hours after the murder of a Serbian father, another vandalism caused by Inner Chaos revealed Hannah to be once a member of the Inner Chaos—in which the group of anarchists attempted to recruit Hannah again. Chief Marquez knew about this sordid affair, but the Inner Chaos trying to reach out to Hannah was a nightmare for her as this was the reason why she kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the organization. Fredo Mancini was at last confronted by the team during the murder investigation of a local Irish priest—in which the police didn't think once before flagging him as a suspect of the murder. However, Fredo was eventually found innocent at the closing moments of the case. Although Fredo was free to walk away soon after proving himself innocent, it didn't take long for the team to treat him as a suspect once again after the editor-in-chief of Daily Dawn, Vito Pioni, was found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock. At the closing moments of the murder investigation of Vito Pioni, all evidence ultimately proved Fredo to be guilty of the murder and he was taken to trial. At the trial, Fredo intended to commit suicide-bombing in an attempt to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. But much to everyone's relief, Hannah managed to clutch Amy's gun and shoot Fredo to death just in time, thus saving many lives. Following the incident, Hannah sustained a shock due to shooting down a criminal to save a stronghold, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. Hours after the death of Fredo, the Inner Chaos was shut down for good. Facing Jazz Town Chief Marquez had to face a tough time during Pacific Bay PD's patrol in Jazz Town, a lively district which bred chaos in the form of violence and looting after the disastrous Hurricane Yves, a situation requiring her team to alleviate the situation. The situation became grim in the hours following the team's second successful murder investigation in Jazz Town as theories about Hurricane Yves being a man-made storm not to mention stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surfaced during the player's additional investigation. It was revealed that Yann's parents were murdered by "The Puppeteer" when he was just 14—a driving force that led the PD's forensic expert to travel all around the world for closure. To make things worse for Chief Marquez, Yann committed an act of insubordination for the first time in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer as he was determined that the notorious serial killer was still out there. Meanwhile, it was reported that Hurricane Zelda was rapidly approaching Jazz Town—causing a moment of terror in which Chief Marquez instructed her squad to help Jazz Town evacuate before it was too late. Soon after the evacuation, a looting riot ensued in Jazz Town in which Pacific Bay PD Headquarters had to face an attack by the looters; Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to assess the damage done to the headquarters. Notwithstanding, in the hours following the case's closure, Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice, but Hannah interrupted the two urgently to alert the team that Hurricane Zelda was striking Jazz Town at the northeast corner of the hurricane-battered district. was found guilty of stealing Colonel Spangler's weather controlling machine to create Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda.]] Chief Marquez ordered a mandatory evacuation of the district but Amy asked her for permission to investigate Hurricane Zelda, much to Chief Marquez's distaste. Hannah informed the Chief a signal was controlling Hurricane Zelda, convincing Chief Marquez to give Amy and the player permission to do so with her distaste of fairy tales aside. As the investigation went on, theories about the hurricanes being man-made indeed turned out to be true after Veronica Blade was found guilty of the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. However, the troubles seemed to be far from over for Chief Marquez after Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a provoking letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer warned the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation—signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. The Puppeteer indeed returned after over a decade of absence, only to slay cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper in the Carnival's storage room. In an intense turn of events, Chief Marquez's force had no choice but to flag Yann as a suspect due to the nature of the evidence found during the investigation. Hopefully and eventually, Yann was found innocent after the true identity of the Puppeteer was exposed thanks to the player and the PD's profiler, after which Chief Marquez could finally take rest from Jazz Town and promote her team to Amy's hometown of White Peaks. Brainwashed Following the closure of Fabrizio Gallardo's murder investigation in Ivywood Hills, Chief Marquez attempted to have the upcoming Ivywood Film Awards canceled as a precaution to prevent the notorious Utopian Cult from executing their devilish scheme: to brainwash millions of viewers watching the ceremony's live broadcast. Russell opted to interrogate his father, zealous Utopian Jupiter Crane, about the identity of the cult's leader while Frank decided to check up on the set of a big-budget film for any clues leading to the same direction. Subsequent to the inquiry, the trio of Frank, Russell, and the player assembled in the station, only to find Chief Marquez in a brainwashed state. Frank immediately suggested the player to partner up with Russell and find the one liable for this shocking turn of events while he guarded the helpless Chief. was exposed as the culprit behind all the recent brainwashing assaults, not to mention the terrorist attack planned to occur at the Ivywood Film Awards.]] The duo found a picture of Chief Marquez which the player forensically dusted to reveal a plan to brainwash the top police official. Russell then had to spend hours analyzing the writing on the picture, thus revealing that it was was too neatly written even though the message was meant to be a threat—meaning this was the doing of a control freak, someone used to writing quickly and efficiently. This discovery made by Russell left him and the player with just one thing in mind: Holly Hopper, a familiar journalist and Utopian. Cornering Holly, Russell and the player accused her of brainwashing at least six people (including Andrea) and also held her responsible for the planning of a terrorist attack scheduled to take place at the the Ivywood Awards. Holly, in a rather quick and suspicious manner, admitted her brainwashing fiasco and took a moment to claim that she'd succeeded to her predecessor as the Utopian leader seven years prior to the present day, before finally "shooting herself to death" in a bold attempt to resist arrest and to protect her cult. Moments after the disastrous event, Russell insisted that the player keep an eye on the imminent Ivywood Awards ceremony just in case the Utopians still had something in mind—though he would find a cure to heal Chief Marquez from the brainwashing effects in due course. Troubles in Rhine Canyon The instant highway trooper Ana Herdez pointed her gun at the team of Frank and the player in an attempt to hijack Cal Stark's murder investigation, Chief Marquez came out of thin air only to get into a catfight with Ana. The trooper was bold enough to inform Chief Marquez that she wasn't her commanding officer, but the Chief countered right away by ordering her to stand down if she didn't want to lose her job. Chief Marquez then took Ana to the Pacific Bay Police Academy with her, clarifying that what allowed her to escalate to the rank of Chief of Police was that her personality differed from Ana's in every way. The Chief would also plead with Frank and the player to make a second trip to the Rhine Canyon vista and to have the player accommodate her in interrogating Ana after the vista trip. During the interrogation afterwards, another catfight between the top police official and the highway trooper would ensue. Ana chastised Chief Marquez for allowing the killer to slip through her fingers, to which Chief Marquez responded that the trooper had no knowledge of the murder until she became a suspect in the murder investigation. Ana then took a moment to express that she knew the victim more than the Chief did, but to conclude, Chief Marquez advised Ana to stay put just in case she turned out to be Cal's killer. Ana was ultimately found innocent at the climax of the case, but would go on to expose Chief Marquez as a Rhine Canyon native, prompting the latter to make it clear that she would rather prefer to keep her private life out of public reach. Personal Life Andrea, as mentioned above, hails from the clean desert of Rhine Canyon, and is known to be sensitive when it comes to her private life. Gameplay As the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Andrea requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of Pacific Bay. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in Pacific Bay. Also, as of 22 January 2015, the player may choose Andrea to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. She's available as a 5-hint, level-150 partner. Gallery Description Andrea Marquez Info (Corrected Version).jpg Screenshots Omg.jpg|Chief Marquez (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Andrea_-_-1.png|Delighted Andrea - #2.png|Winking ssss.png|Thinking AM_-_Angry.png|Displeased AndreaAnnoyed.png|Mad AndreaGo.png|Furious Andrea - Case 95-1.png|Infuriated AndreaStressed.png|Stressed AndreaTeethGrin.png|Pleased AndreaStressed2.png|Stumped AndreaHappy.png|Happy AndreaGrinning.png|"Good luck" gesture. AndreaGrumpy3.png|Too many things on mind. AndreaSerious.png|Serious (note Chief Marquez's face as if she meant it) Andrea Marquez close call.PNG|Close call. AndreaShocked.png|Shocked AndreaAghast.png|Aghast Andrea-Pleased.png|Pleased Andrea-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing AndreaLittered.png|Littered MarquezNewspaper.png|Reading a newspaper. Andrea-Note.png|Holding a note addressed from "The Puppeteer". Marquez-Phone.png|On the phone. AndreaCoffeeMug.png|Drinking coffee. AndreaReadingPaper.png|Reading a paper in disbelief. AndreaLevelUp.png|Chief Marquez will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Pacific Bay. andreapartner.png|The player may choose Andrea to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Chief Marquez (bottom right) as displayed in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. AndreaMap.png|Chief Marquez will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. AndreaNeedReports.png|Chief Marquez will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case. AndreaGotReports.png|Chief Marquez will let you advance once she receives those reports from three different teammates. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Chief Marquez three reports (from Amy, Frank, and Roxie) without asking. More_Recruits_-_Marquez.png|"I need more recruits!" Promotional Stills ChiefMarquezOJ10062014.jpg|Andrea featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift reward. Caption_the_Scene-AndreaSam.jpg|Andrea, along with One-Tooth Sam, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Case94Advert.jpg|Andrea in a promotional still of Dead Carpet. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief of the Pacific Bay PD, Andrea appears in every single case of Pacific Bay-to-date except Dead Girl Rolling. In certain circumstances, she won't make an appearance in the beginning of certain cases to stimulate the player and their applicable police partners taking an initiative to launch a murder investigation without Chief Marquez ordering so. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Chiefs